whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dong Tao
Dong Tao is a Zhong Lung Mokolé that lives aboard a sampan in Aberdeen Harbor. Biography Dong Tao has lived his entire life on the water. He lives among the Tanka boat people who consider him a living library of history and legends. Spending most of his time in a deep, preservative sleep, he only wakes when he needs to keep an eye on his human family and to check his brood of new grandchildren for any signs that they have the gift to change, the blood of dragons. He was a Fisherman in his youth. He went on many expeditions with his extended family where the catch was always plentiful. But now due to his age he can no longer go on long expeditions into open water, though he does accompany his older grandson on short trips just to refresh his memory of the ropes. Due to his very vivid memory, Tao is consulted many times by the local shen. They usually come to ask questions about the coming changes. Tao feels in his bones the creaking of the Wheel of Time. He would like to live long enough to witness this turn into the new age. Tao’s granddaughter bore a son on the day Hong Kong became part of China again. Tao recognized signs of Dragon blood in his great grandson and this excites him. Chao has become his most prized possession and he will do anything to protect the child for in him Tao hopes his legacy and his spirit will be renewed. For 20 years there has been rumours that the Chinese government was going to force the Tanka people from their boats. This still concerns Tao that it may one day happen. He hopes the cultural advisors to the Communist party are not looking to assimilate the Tanka into the general population. Chao has grown to be a fine man but yet to change. Tao continues to watch over him telling him the stories and songs of his ancestry. Appearance Despite his silver hair and cloudy eyes, Dong Tao still projects an image of great physical strength; his bones ache, but his physique had not yet failed him despite at least a century or more of existence. Tao wears the customary clothes, dark and loose-fitting, of his Tanka kinfolk. His Suchid (Reptilian) form is that of a large crocodile while his Archid (Crinos) form resembles nothing so much as one of the dragons of legend. Character Sheet Dong Tao, Master of the Crashing Waves Breed: Homid Aspect: The Shining (Midnight Sun) Nature: Visionary Demeanor: Visionary Physical: Strength: 5 (9/7), Dexterity: 3 (2/2), Stamina: 5 (9/8) Social: Charisma: 4, Manipulation: 2 (0/0), Appearance: 3 (0/3) Mental: Perception: 4, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 5 Abilities: Alertness: 4, Animal Ken (Crocodiles): 4, Boating: 5, Brawl: 3, Dodge: 2, Enigmas: 4, Etiquette (Tanka): 4, Intimidation: 3, Leadership: 3, Linguistics: 2, Melee 2, Occult: 4, Performance (Storytelling): 5, Primal-Urge: 5, Rituals: 5, Stealth: 3, Survival: 5, Swimming: 5 Backgrounds: Allies: 4, Mnesis: 5 Gifts: (1) Bellow, Cooking, Resist Pain, Talk (2) Become Log, Clap of Thunder, Tame Sunbeam (3) Clear Mind, Dragon’s Breath, Eyes of the Cobra (4) Hot Ichor, Infest (5) Song of the Great Beast, Sleep of the Dragon, Walking Between Worlds. Rank: 5 Rage: 3 Gnosis: 8 Willpower: 6 Archid Characteristics: Armor (Dragonlike scales, +3 soak), Horn (Strength + 3 Head Butt); Huge Size (20’+ in Archid form); Spikes on Tail (Strength +2, Tail Lash); Terrible Claws (Strength + 3 Claw) References *World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 92-93 Category:Mokolé Category:Homids Category:Fera characters Category:World of Darkness characters